


诱骗

by Bankar



Category: all秦霄贤
Genre: F/F, all秦霄贤 - Freeform, 龄贤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bankar/pseuds/Bankar
Kudos: 25





	诱骗

是你自己心甘情愿上钩的，那也算是我的本事

正文开始：  
本来张九龄不想这样的，但肉可不会自己跑到狼的嘴里，更何况这郭府里的狼有那么多。  
一把抓住那细得不可思议的腕子，连拉带拽地把人扯到自己的小房间里，张九龄觉得光是感受到秦霄贤的一点体温自己下身都烫的要起火，万不能再忍了，否则自己非得出事不可。  
其实秦霄贤这会儿刚把闺女哄睡着，正乏着呢，刚想坐到藤椅上休憩一下突然就被拽着腕子拉走了，尽管他全程挣扎，但效果嘛……  
你看看那只黑手上暴起的青筋就知道这不可能。  
可能是太激动，张九龄把秦霄贤按到墙上后竟直接一口咬住了他的嘴唇，裹在嘴里撕咬舔弄，秦霄贤疼得差点惨叫出来，如果不是被堵住了嘴的话。  
这第一印象自然是及其不好的，秦霄贤想推开身上这人，但对方啃咬自己那力道实在是大，恨不得扯下一块肉来，秦霄贤不得不放软了态度，嗓子里发出的求饶混着口水声，流入张九龄被欲火烧的混乱不堪的脑袋里，终于浇回了一点理智。  
松开这个能看见清晰的血牙印的唇瓣，张九龄看见秦霄贤湿漉漉的眼，小孩害怕得仿佛睫毛都在发着颤，手上欲退却止的动作更是可怜，秦霄贤刚见识过对方的“暴力”，他知道自己根本弄不过这个黑小子。  
他在抗拒自己，张九龄十分焦急，可黑小子有点嘴笨，心一急就更不知道说什么了，他只能拉住秦霄贤的手往自己下面摸，粗大得一只手根本握不住的滚烫之物从裤裆里滑出来，说这是个藏在裤子里的凶器丝毫不为过。  
“你摸摸看，摸摸它大不大，你……你喜欢吗？”张九龄挺着自己的胯往秦霄贤身上凑，膝盖顶入对方的双腿之间，恨不得挤进那具身子里去。  
看这架势，大概是个处男。  
而秦霄贤最不想应对的就是处男。  
可是如果他胯下的那根东西实在是令秦霄贤无法拒绝，那就另当别论了，你看看这小浪蹄子望向张九龄那眼神，瞬间就不一样了。

张九龄搂着秦霄贤往床上扑的时候，只觉得这小夫人身上那股子混着奶味的熏香气已经迷晕了自己的三魂七魄，只想抱着人把他一点一点拆吃入腹，尝尝他泛着水光的舌尖是不是甜丝丝的惹人上瘾，人勒好几个月了，这回可算是逮到了一泄千里的机会。  
一盏茶的功夫都不到，秦霄贤的脖颈连到肩膀上已满是红痕，张九龄这冲天的情欲里似乎混进去了别的东西，看他攥着那俩奶团子嘬啃吸咬的架势，吃得真是香，这食欲满满的模样和顺着他手指缝儿往下淌的奶汁要是叫别人看了去，定是要一边忍着身下的火一边骂道这人怎么和孩子抢饭吃。  
秦霄贤也是混沌着脑子，感受胸前的敏感小尖儿被如簧巧舌包裹摩擦的快感，明明女儿的嘴巴更湿更软，可她怎么就没法给秦霄贤吸出这种感觉？这理智糊住了呀连对女儿都敢打歪心思，秦霄贤也算是不辜负自己的这份放浪，两条腿配着张九龄跪趴在自己身上的姿势，拱起膝盖去磨蹭悬在上方的裆部，隔着薄薄的布料挑逗两颗晃荡的肉囊，抵着粗长的物什从根到头一路抚慰，果然顶端开始冒水了，浸透布料沾湿了膝盖，秦霄贤叫得更加甜腻，张九龄也吃得更加卖力。  
等到张九龄扒掉秦霄贤的亵裤，水漫金山的原来不止他自己的小兄弟，还有这小夫人的隐穴，亮晶晶的汁水沾满一圈，衬得发红的入处像个泡在泉里的樱桃，张九龄瞬间犯了难，他刚尝饱奶的嘴巴又馋了起来，可是下面屹立的那根也差不多忍到了极限，叫嚣着要用力捅进去乱捣一通，进退两难呐。  
“九龄，快点，快进来！……”秦霄贤已经不是拢起腿去勾人家的腰那么简单了，他直接折起了身子把两条腿搭到了张九龄的肩膀上，那汁水四溢的小口几乎直直地向上朝着，这强烈的邀请意图已是再明显不过，难道就光张九龄馋吗？他也馋啊！！  
一捅到底还是有些超纲，秦霄贤被满足的同时也被这瞬间袭来的疼痛感激得尖叫出声，像只被踩了尾巴的猫，穴道缠着尺寸难以适应的肉具让它寸步难行，穴口的肉被撑得几乎透明，甚至有要出血的趋势，秦霄贤哭得好不可怜，他高估了自己的能耐，这玩意儿比他小臂还粗上不少，他不该掉以轻心的。  
可熟透了的果子就是容易捏软冒汁啊，给个力道让它变成什么形状都可以，所以疼痛的适应期被无限缩短，还没等张九龄安抚满眼泪水的小孩，秦霄贤便主动搂上去吻住了他的嘴，拱着腰自己把那肉棍吃得更深，里面已是软烂如泥，温热的紧致包裹住昂扬的黑根，越吸越卖力。  
一动不动是王八！张九龄挺着腰大开大和地狠狠艹弄起来，火力全开，每一下都要顶到深的不能再深的地方才肯往回退，黏糊糊的水顺着他的大腿往下淌，膝盖下的床单湿了一大片，秦霄贤的背几乎离开那卧榻，张九龄的手臂轻轻一勾就能把秦霄贤拦腰提起，小孩被他摆布着身体，重量全部压在钉入他穴口的肉根上，呻吟浪叫声好似浓烈的春药哐哐往张九龄的脑袋里砸，他一口咬住秦霄贤的乳珠发了狂似的越捅越狠，外翻的红肉甚至有点收不回去的架势，完全打开的通道也不需要回缩，只要乖乖吃那个能准确装上销魂点并在子宫门口大肆撞击的野兽就行了。

大概真的是玩过头了，秦霄贤连射出来时都没有任何高潮该有的感觉和反应，或许他现在能不能看得见东西还两说呢，被汗水和眼泪浸湿的面庞除了潮红没有任何的变化，他该是累坏了，半点反应都不想做，巨物抽出时松软的肉穴还开着口，塞个橘子进去都绰绰有余，被里面冒出来的水稀释过的白液小溪似的往外流，红肿的乳峰还滴滴嗒嗒地往下落着奶，这床单看来是废了，反正张九龄是不会再继续用了。  
亲了两口那泥泞不堪的地方，就当是补偿一下自己的馋嘴巴，张九龄穿好衣服去烧了一盆热水来，秦霄贤已经闭上眼睛睡得不省人事，睫毛上还挂着一颗颗的小泪珠，怪惹人心疼的，张九龄备了好些软巾来给秦霄贤擦身子，还算是个心细的。  
这边温情脉脉，岁月静好，另一边到处找不到夫人的周九良可就不是那么回事了，小姐睡醒了，当然饿了要吃奶，可这母亲到底跑到哪里去了啊，亏的小姐性子天生安稳，不喜哭闹，只是皱着眉头哼唧着不满，这要是嚎起来，周九良都能当初撞墙去死。  
“少爷！您可曾见过夫人，小姐……小姐要吃奶啊！”周九良没办法，只能去找那经常和秦霄贤在床上腻歪胡闹的郭大少爷，结果也扑了个空。  
以郭麒麟对舅母的了解，他现在大概是躺在别的男人的床上呢，算了算了，这种事，藏在心底便好，舅母就是这样的性子，有了女儿也改变不了什么。  
“去请孙先生罢，问他这个月份的婴孩除了母乳还可吃些什么，你就说夫人奶水不足，可也不能亏待了小姐，特来请教一二。”默默收拾烂摊子的郭麒麟觉得自己真是太伟大了。  
哼舅母你必须得给我生个孩子补偿我！！


End file.
